Sólo una chica
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La nariz demasiado chata, los ojos demasiados juntos. Un montón de complejos que acompañan a tu túnica verde y plata. Al final, ¿qué es lo que eres sino sólo una persona más? Sólo una chica.


**Disclaimer: **Todo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Ella es la millonaria, no yo.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre "La casa Slytherin" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Sólo una chica**

_"Pansy Parkinson, la que siempre lloraba, gritaba, reía. La que siempre pensé que era demasiado humana para pertenecer a una Casa como la nuestra, me enseñó qué era Slytherin."_

_Capítulo 26: Hasta que alguien más aparezca, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

No eres guapa, pero aun así te miran. Tienes las caderas demasiado pequeñas, el cabello demasiado lacio, demasiado escurrido, la nariz demasiada chata, los ojos demasiado juntos, la boca demasiado pequeña. Un montón de complejos se cuelgan como esferas al árbol de tu personalidad y tú vives arrastrándolos porque no queda nada más. Tu apellido te precede y los colores de tu túnica escolar, también. Eres Slytherin y todo el mundo espera que seas mala aunque tengas diecisiete años. Miras tus manos, con las uñas mal cortadas, y piensas que te lo has ganado a pulso. Quizá. «Las serpientes no tienen a nadie más para protegerse», piensas, casi paladeando las palabras, pero sonríes cuando notas tu propia ironía. Porque las serpientes son animales llenos de escamas y tú eres sólo una chica. Sólo una chica.

Sólo una chica con diecisiete años a cuestas, con la palabra Slytherin marcada en la frente, en la ropa, en el modo de caminar, en el modo de comportarte. Una chica asustada en medio de una guerra. En el ojo del huracán. Sólo una chica en una sala común que ha visto demasiadas cosas que sus paredes prefieren callar. Ha visto nacer malos, y buenos, poderosos y pusilánimes. Pero tú sabes que lo que predomina allí son los idiotas que quieren demostrar que Slytherin es «algo». Porque Slytherin no es sólo una casa, es algo que está en su sangre, es la ambición que le corre por las venas, pero no es la maldad.

«La maldad no nace… se hace».

—¿Aún aquí, princesa? —Esa voz. Cuando voltees sabrás que te encontrarás el rostro ladino de Blaise Zabini, con el rostro serio, apenas un atisbo de una sonrisa que nunca llegará a formarse. Parado en una postura despreocupada, aunque no lo esté, porque no lo está.

Lo miras un segundo. Los ojos demasiado abiertos, un atisbo de sorpresa que apenas le muestras. Y después, la misma mueca de indiferencia que siempre, los labios fruncidos, medio torcidos y tus ojos empeñados en no mirarlo demasiado, examinando las uñas rotas, astilladas, mal cortadas en tus manos demasiado pequeñas y demasiado blancas.

—Tampoco puedes dormir —sueltas, como una verdad irrefutable y sientes lo mucho que pesan tus palabras al salir de la garganta y aventurarse por el aire.

—No es que no pueda dormir, pero Daphne y Theodore se empeñan en contaminar el ambiente con sus besos y caricias… —se interrumpe mientras finge vomitar. Cuando volteas a verlo de nuevo sonríe y sabes que miente. Todo es una gran broma cuando sale de sus labios; una gran broma exclusivamente trabajada para evadir la verdad.

Tú sabes que incluso Daphne tiene miedo y se refugia en los brazos de otro adolescente demasiado tenebroso y demasiado callado. Sólo otro adolescente y lo único que hace con él en la cama es aferrarse a él para no sentir que se cae por el abismo.

—No puedes dormir —repites, porque sabes que es verdad. Blaise ya no dice nada y se acerca hasta sentarse a tu lado derecho del sillón, pegado a la chimenea. No admite su miedo. Ni siquiera ante ti. Ante nadie.

Los dos se quedan callados, mirando al fuego preguntándose cuanto han cambiado sus vidas —las vidas de todos los que están allí, en esa sala común—, en tan poco tiempo. Tú lo sabes. Has visto la piel quemada de Draco y el dibujo del tatuaje sobre su brazo. Sobre el brazo de Theodore. Abres la boca, pero la cierras al instante, sin saber qué decir o de que hablar.

—En realidad, no esperan mucho de nosotros —murmura Zabini, a tu lado, con la voz ronca. Te preguntas si aún guarda su reserva de whisky de fuego y cuánta cantidad de alcohol ha sido ahogada en sus venas—. Esperan que seamos sus solados, que torturemos gente. Que creamos en sus ideales. La supremacía de la sangre y todo eso.

—Eso nos han enseñado —dices. «Yo creo en eso», es lo que nunca mencionas, ni siquiera cuando está bien visto decirlo. Los muggles son inferiores, evidentemente, pero sabes que no será tu varita la que les quitará la vida, ni la que les arrancará los gritos de agonía entre los cuales terminará su paso por el mundo. No serás tú. Tú no matarás, ni te volverás una de ellos. Como Zabini, que no se ha dejado deformar la piel del brazo por unos ideales en los que no sabe si creer.

Pero tampoco traicionarás a nadie. Menos a los únicos chicos que te han aceptado en su círculo desde que tienes once años.

Porque Slytherin no es alcohol, ni son maldades, no es esa discriminación perpetua a los hijos de _muggles_. Para ti Slytherin es esa casa donde están los únicos amigos que has hecho en toda tu vida. El chico rubio que abandonaste hace un año. Blaise, que empeña en llamarte princesa. Daphne, que atrae todas las miradas que tú no. Un montón de chicos sin nada en común que han compartido su vida contigo.

—Yo no sé qué les digan sus padres a ustedes —dijo Zabini, con una mueca torcida que era sólo un fracaso de sonrisa—, o que les enseñen, o que ejemplo les den. Pero la mía me ha enseñado a hacer fortunas envenenando hombres increíblemente ricos. —Tuerce la boca. No le duele hablar de eso a pesar de que un padre italiano al que apenas recuerda también cayó bajo las garras de su madre y acabó sus días en el veneno de una copa de vino—. Lo de la supremacía de la sangre se lo ahorro —se encogió de hombros—, le pareció que era demasiado evidente.

Te quedas callada, oyendo su voz. Su voz. Profunda, pero sin arrastrar las palabras. No pretende consolarte, porque nadie le ha enseñado cómo, pero al menos intenta distraerte, que es más de lo que hacen los demás.

—Blaise… —murmuras, con voz apenas audible. Suenas débil, y lo odias, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Si no fuera por él, por Daphne, por Draco, por Theodore, incluso por Gregory y por Vincent, no tendrías nada. Sólo un montón de complejos—. Tengo miedo.

Apenas se oye, pero es la primera vez que lo dices.

No hay nada más humano que el miedo y menos Slytherin. Pero incluso, qué saben los Slytherin sobre ser Slytherin si el resto de la gente se empeña en encasillarlos en lo malo, lo malvado y un psicópata loco se empeña en reafirmarlo, por si alguien aún tenía dudas. Pero tienes miedo. Has visto a Draco, pálido, revolverse en sueños; has visto a Blaise reír más de la cuenta para olvidar lo que tiene justo enfrente; has visto a Daphne aferrarse al peor consuelo que existe, Theodore. Has visto tus manos temblar sobre los pergaminos, has sentido tu respiración cortarse cada que Amycus Carrow se acerca a ti en clase, o te dirige la mirada. Te has quedado paralizada cuando se oyen gritos arrancados a punta de varita detrás de alguna puerta y has sentido un sudor frío correr por tu frente.

Tienes miedo.

—Lo sé… —dice Zabini y te abraza, algo nada propio de él, no en aquel contexto, en aquel momento. Entierra su cabeza en tu hombro, y te rodea la espalda con los brazos sin más pretensiones que las de consolarte y entonces sabes que esa es su forma de decirte: «Yo también tengo miedo».

Están asustados.

Son Slytherin, color verde y plata.

Y en ese momento, no les podría importar menos.

Porque tú eres sólo una chica. Sólo una chica que acaba de admitir que tiene miedo.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 6 de octubre de 2013_

**No es secreto que uno de mis personajes favoritos por siempre es Pansy Parkinson. No la Pansy que es celosa, ni la Pansy psicópata, ni la típica Pansy mala de los Dramiones. A ella, de hecho, la detesto. Me gusta la Pansy más humana, la Pansy que no es guapa, la que le cuenta con las peores intenciones del mundo a Rita Skeeter sobre Hermione y Viktor Krum, la que le acaricia el cabello a Draco en el tren. La Pansy Parkinson que tiene cara de dogo. Porque Pansy Parkinson no es tan buena como algunos la pintan, ni tan mala como lo hacen otros. **


End file.
